In a system of networked devices where the physical connection of a device automatically results in its' provisioning, there is no manual install step, and therefore, no opportunity for manual configuration of an optimal network topology. This results in a need for a methodology to automatically determine the optimal topology for those network configurations upon initial provisioning. This same problem exists when changes to the networked devices, such as plugging in new network cards/drivers, occur—provisioning is automated and thus requires real-time determinations of optimal network configurations by the system. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for optimizing network topology in a network.